In a method of this type, it is known that the position sensor at the output of the actuating drive for the position regulation derives information for the commutation process. However, the current flow pattern has to be exemplarily determined by manufacturing tolerances and individually stored in a non-volatile manner in the drive electronics. Play in the gear mechanism, which changes further during the operating period, leads to unpredictable phase errors and to poor commutation results.
In addition, the position sensor can also change its signals over the operating period and at relatively high temperatures which are not taken into account by one-off exemplary determination. The use of extremely precise and stable position sensors is complicated and costly.
The object of the invention is therefore to provide a method and an actuating drive of the type mentioned in the introduction by means of which method or actuating drive accurate-phase commutation of the electrically commutated motor is achieved together with a simple design of the commutation and position regulation device.